


Undercover

by Twoleaves



Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hopefully soon to be resolved, Impatient writer who wants her people together, Jealousy, Sex Club, Sharing Clothes, Sharing a Bed, Sharing an apartment, Trope central, Undercover, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Unresolved Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-07-26 09:32:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7569049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twoleaves/pseuds/Twoleaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So..." He said, trailing off.<br/>"So." She responded.<br/>"We're going undercover."<br/>"Yup."<br/>"As a couple."<br/>"Yup."<br/>"At a sex club."<br/>She paused for a millisecond before looking up at him somewhat hesitantly and responding once again, "Yup."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Assignment

**Author's Note:**

> So this is just the beginning of an idea I really like, let me know if you like it too. Lots of tropes. Tropes are fun. Tropes make me happy. Also I have an interesting relationship with commas so beware. I would love a beta! The timeline on this is a little weird, despite being at the club they visit in season 2 the story is set short slightly after season 1 episode 5.

"Halstead, Lindsay, get in here." Voight's gravely voice shouted. The partners looked at each other accusingly wondering who had messed up, Erin was sure it was Jay. They quickly gave up and turned to walk into Voight's office side by side.  
"Close the door," Voight commanded. Halstead quickly turned and closed it before facing back towards Voight. "You two are going undercover at the sex club downtown,"  
"Hank...?" Lindsay questioned, interrupting him mid-explanation. Only a few weeks ago Jay had been sternly told to "keep it in his pants" by Voight and now he was sending them under as a couple, at a sex club?  
"I wasn't done, you'll have to go under tomorrow. We have a small window on this one, someone didn't show up for work," Halstead and Erin exchanged a suspicious look, "and Antonio's CI managed to get you in there Halstead. You'll go in as a bartender and Erin will be there as your girlfriend and backup."  
"Uh o...okay." Halstead responded, still baffled by the whole situation.  
Erin had accepted it and was now searching for more details, "What's our objective?"  
"The club is being used to traffick heroin but due to the secretive nature of their business as a whole and some of the pencil pushers who go to this place it's been difficult to get much info. You two will be going in to ascertain the major players and attempt give us what we need to stop the supply."  
"How long will we be under?" Jay asked finally getting his bearings.  
"We don't know yet, depends on your intel but most likely we're looking at no more than six months. It's a small operation but one that has too much potential to ignore." Voight responded.  
"Ok." Lindsey agreed effectively ending the conversation. Her and Halstead filed out closing the door behind them.  
"So..." He said, trailing off.  
"So." She responded.  
"We're going undercover."  
"Yup."  
"As a couple."  
"Yup."  
"At a sex club."  
She paused for a millisecond before looking up at him somewhat hesitantly and responding once again, "Yup."  
"Are you gonna be ok with that?"  
"What? Yes! Of course!" She rushed somewhat startled by this personal conversation happening in the, albeit empty, bullpen. "Why wouldn't I be?" She asked eyes gleaming with an unspoken challenge.  
"No, no of course.... Just you know long term assignment, seeing my face everyday..." He quickly took them back to safe territory, "It can be hard being surrounded by that much awesomeness all the time, wouldn't want you to start feeling inferior."  
She scoffed somehow relieved and disappointed at the same time. Was that disappointment he saw on her face? "Won't be a problem."  
"But seriously Erin, we'll maintain our cover." The implied 'nothing more' was left unspoken. He didn't wanna speak it so, like a petulant five-year-old, he decided that if he didn't say it it might not be true.  
"Ok." She agreed.


	2. The Move In

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to give a quick update because that first chapter is crazy short. I hope this chapter is fairly error free but let me know if you see anything that pops out at you. I hope you like it please comment below and let me know! I'm still developing ideas for this story so if anyone has any suggestions feel free to let me know! These characters are surprisingly difficult to get good characterization of so anyone who gets them I seriously commend you. Hope you enjoy!

The next evening their stuff had been delivered to 'their' apartment and he was standing behind the bar at the club waiting for something, anything, to happen. Nothing did. By the time his shift was over he'd served drinks to seventeen tipsy couples hanging off each other like leeches. He'd made over two-hundred dollars in tips as he was being paid for his discretion as well as their overpriced drinks. All he wanted to do was get back to the apartment with Erin and bicker over where to put the dish towels. Although she needed to be around to serve as backup they figured bringing his girlfriend to work on his very first day maybe wasn't the best idea. They also had details of their cover to work out before she could be safely introduced.

"James? Jaaaames? James!" He finally startled and looked up to see the bemused face of one of his coworkers.

"I know it's a pretty nice landscape just make sure you check for customers every once in a while." Madeline said, a hint of laughter still lacing her voice.

"Yeah, yeah of course" he responded still slightly out of it.

Was he really ready for this? To pretend to pretend he had some maybe real feelings for Erin? To be in a sex club with her? Or with Monica, her alias? It didn’t matter if he was ready he needed to do this. To be professional. This was his job goddammit! They would get through this assignment and go back to being stronger partners than ever, just partners. Voight had warned him. Despite having feelings for Erin his job was his life. It was both their lives. God that was one of the best parts about her, all the shitty things about the job, she understood them. She lived them right along side him. Maybe this was all Florence Nightingale Syndrome, his beautiful, kickass partner had saved his ass on more than one occasion. But it was more than that. And now they had to share a bed and for all intents and purposes be a couple. Except not; because at the end of the day they would both go home alone. It wasn’t someday yet. His “oh definitely” was still a distant hope for the future. Maybe they did both wish it wasn’t but it was.  
:::::::::  
Meanwhile Erin was attempting to make their barren yet clean apartment not only workable but convincing. At the moment it looked more sterile than lived in. Jay had supposedly lived here for three years, her a mere two months. She fluttered around trying to keep busy till Jay got back and they could discuss what their lives would look like for the next couple of months. He only had to work at night, what did their covers do during the day? They obviously couldn't prance around the district everyday while maintaining their cover. As she worked she was developing her cover. The only way she was gonna make it through this assignment sleeping next to Jay Halstead was to make "Monica" do it. To be clear this wasn't a problem because she had actual, real-life, job-endangering feelings for Jay Halstead he was simply objectively attractive and a really good partner.

She decided Monica had grown up in a single parent household in the Chicago suburbs. Her mom had worked three jobs and wasn't around much. She had no siblings. Her favorite animal was a dolphin. All her clothes cost no more than 20 bucks. She liked faux fur but simple body cons as her main piece. She could sometimes be caught in a sequined skirt but only on special occasions. Everything she wore was an understated kind of flashy that highlighted her natural beauty while remaining playful and interesting. She didn't like discussing heavy topics, a more optimistic type. She was however beyond mentally competent enough to participate in important discussions, not that she was often given the chance. The endless stream of people in her life telling her to make herself quieter, smaller, prettier had dampened her demeanor but she was a fighter. Despite a lack of support she worked to keep what spark she had inside her alive. She enjoyed her sexuality and wasn't ashamed. That's what she had so far. As she was figuring this out she had sat down on the edge of the couch so she could focus and grabbed a magazine to provide her some inspiration. 

They still had to discuss the little things, how they met, their cover’s favorite colors, birthdays. And some bigger things, how far "protecting their cover" went, house rules, chores. Just as she was finishing her mental to do list she heard Halstead’s key slide into the front door. As soon as it swung open she tossed him a purposefully nonchalant, "Hey."

"Hey" he said looking over at her perch on the end of the couch as she looked up briefly to send him a warm smile.

"How was your first night? Anything important happen?" She asked looking back down at the magazine held in her lap.

"Not really, pretty boring for a place filled with drugs, adultery and rock and roll"

"Rock and roll, really?"

"Fine no rock and roll but you get my point."

She chuckled slightly before setting down the magazine and steeling herself for the conversation ahead "So there's some stuff to hammer out..."

"Like?" He asked while settling onto the couch next to her.

"House rules."

He chuckled slightly before asking, "Do you have a contract prepared for me to sign banning smelly socks from being left around?"

"I mean stuff to try and keep this from getting awkward, y'know so we can still stand each other after this assignment."

"We both know I'm the tidy one in this partnership," he said with a smile before getting serious and asking "What'd you have in mind?"

"Always knock, alternate cleaning responsibilities, give each other space when needed, you do the cooking, just basic stuff."

"I think I can live with that except how did I get stuck with all the cooking?"

"That's for everyone's safety"

"Point taken, so what else?"

"Let's figure out our covers and then be done for the night, we need some sleep before we dive in tomorrow."

“Ok, how’d we meet?” He asked diving right in.

“At the last bar you worked. I was a customer you flirted, I rejected you but was eventually charmed by your persistence.”

“Ok um, wait how long have we been together?” 

“Six months, I moved in two months ago.” She responded already prepared.

“When’s the first time we kissed?” He questioned.

“First date, which was at Francesca’s by the way, I kissed you before dinner was over. When did we first have sex?”

“You really think someone’s gonna ask that?” He asked somewhat unprepared for this line of questioning.

“Are you aware of where we’re under?” 

“Fine, fine, uh second date. My place. Favorite kink?”

“Mine or Monica’s?” Erin was bored and decided to have a little fun.

“All of the above.” He responded, a slight smirk tugging at the edge of his mouth.

“Monica likes to be tied up. James?” She responded purposefully leaving herself out of it. 

“He likes to tie Monica up.” Jay responded in a deeper voice than Erin recognized

“Ok then,” she smiled

“Anything Monica is not comfortable with?” Jay asked allowing them to stay hidden behind the guise of discussing their covers.

“Um, she doesn’t love being blindfolded. James?”

“Definitely no pain play.” Jay responded looking away briefly distracted by memories of past torture.

“Agreed.” Erin responded laying a hand on Jay’s foot for a second, “Don’t worry we probably won’t need any of this it’s just better to be prepared in case we get pulled in to anything at the club.”

“Yeah, yeah of course”

“Have we been to any other clubs?” She tried to get back on track.

“No, too risky. They might know whatever club we try to claim we used to frequent.”

“Ok, pet names?” Erin asked trying to take the conversation back to a more playful place.

“Oh I don’t know, Babe? Sweetness? Whatever you want me to call you I’m down.” 

“I’m good with babe and honey, sweetness is kinda sappy for my taste. What about for you?”

“Let’s just stick to the basics. I don’t really care, whatever you feel like will roll off your tongue the easiest.”

“Sounds good. We should be getting to bed, it’s already two am.”  
::::::::::  
They both walked into the still dark bedroom and froze for a second unsure of how to proceed. 

“I’m gonna go change.” Erin decided as she flipped the light switch and grabbed her clothes out of a drawer. She headed into the bathroom before popping her head back out to find Jay looking around for his clothes. “White dresser, second drawer.” She offered before retreating back to change.

Jay walked over to find his clothes neatly stacked. He pulled out a fresh pair of boxers and a t-shirt and sat down on the bed waiting for Lindsay to come out of the bathroom so he could shower. After a couple of minutes she came out in a t-shirt and lilac shorts.

“I’m just gonna take a quick shower.” He said while standing to pass her and head into the bathroom.

“Sounds good.” She said while grabbing a book off the bedside table and settling in. Jay headed into the bathroom. He turned on the water to a near scorching hot hoping to wash away the considerable grime of the day. Once it was hot enough he hopped in and let the hot water cascade over his face as he attempted to process the past half hour or so. Erin’s voice saying ‘Monica likes to be tied up’ replayed over and over in his head. This was gonna be a long couple of months. As the water started to cool Jay realized how long he’d been standing there and quickly jumped out and toweled off before changing into his clean clothes. 

The second Erin heard the shower turn on she let the book she was holding slip out of her hands and fall onto her knees as her head fell back. Had she really said ‘Monica likes to be tied up’? What the hell was she thinking? This was not the way to stay professional! Sure in theory that was a somewhat important discussion to have but her turning it into the sexually charged, lustful affair it became was not the way to do it. The look on his face when she said it was priceless, well worth it at the time. God this was going to be a long assignment. Just as that thought passed through her head the door squeaked and Jay emerged in his t-shirt and boxers with beautiful wet, ruffled hair. 

“Hey.” He said offering a smile.

“Hey.” She responded returning his smile. They simply stared at each other a minute before he walked over to the opposite side of the bed and crawled under the covers. She let her head fall back overwhelmed by what she feared the next few months would hold and quietly whispered a ‘goodnight’ before flicking off her lamp and sinking into the covers.


	3. That's not your shirt

Erin woke up around noon to a screech of pain and clattering coming from the kitchen. She got up and headed to the shower. She rinsed off before heading back out into the bedroom and pulling on the first shirt she could grab at in the dark and some shorts. As she went out to the kitchen she noticed her shirt seemed surprisingly baggy but soon ignored it as she saw Halstead still holding his hand under a steady stream of cold water presumably due to the cause of his earlier screech.

"The plate was hot," he explained a goofy half grin on his face.

"Gotcha" she laughed bending over to pick up the plate and scattered eggs. As she stood back up his face had cracked into an unbelievably large grin and he was desperately failing at holding in his laughter. 

"What?" She asked thoroughly confused.

"It must be dark back in that bedroom." He said, now right in front of her.

"What?" She asked still confused.

Now right in her face he calmly replied, "That's not your shirt" before an even larger grin split his face.

"Oh." She turned and headed back into the bedroom, closing the door and turning on the light before taking off the shirt to find 'Property of Jay Halstead' scrawled across the back of the collar of his Chicago Fitness shirt. It was a shirt that she owned an identical copy of. Of course this happened. Of fucking course. She laughed a little just thinking about it as she slipped a pink v-neck on. Hey if this was the worst thing that happened she would consider this assignment a major success. She went back out to find Halstead sitting at the table eating a fresh plate of eggs with one set out for her.

"You gotta admit that was pretty funny," he chuckled.

"Haha.” She replied incredibly monotoned.

::::::::::

By the time she was ready to head to the club that night it was around six. Jay had left while she was stuck in the bathroom doing her makeup and she was supposed to meet him around 6:30. He had warned her it was more upscale then they were expecting so she went with a simple, strappy black form-hugging dress with a light smokey eye and light red lip gloss. They had spent the day working up basic profiles on all the people Jay had met so far, and having some friend of Jay's named Mouse do under-the-radar background checks. She headed out the door hailing a cab down to the club a couple of miles away. 

As she walked in the door for the first time she took in her surroundings, created a mental floor plan and did a mini threat assessment. No one looked like too much of a threat; they were all pretty caught up in themselves. As she turned she spotted Jay and was suddenly glad she had already completed her cursory assessment. Somehow he looked effortlessly stunning, standing there in a black vest and dark jeans, leaning against the counter without a care in the world. Somehow even more attractive to her was that he wasn't careless at all; beneath that facade his mind was running like crazy, working to keep them both safe. His vest exposed the top of his sternum and the side of his pecs giving a little peek into the ridiculously toned muscles hiding beneath. Erin knew Jay was strong, I mean he was a Ranger and a cop but knowing the hard work and determination that must have gone into those muscles made a subtle flush spread over her cheeks.

She walked over, greeting him with a lazy sounding ‘Hey baby’ before smashing her lips into his; they were supposed to be a very much in love couple in a sex club. At first he was stunned by the greeting soon responding before someone noticed something was off.

"Hey babe" he drawled in a low voice before grasping her chin in the space between his thumb and pointer finger and bringing her in for another hard, brief kiss.

"How's work?" She asked smiling at him from across the counter. God she looked beautiful. I mean she always did but wow. Jay was briefly caught up in his stunning partner standing in front of him so effortlessly working to portray her cover.

"Good, good," he replied now slightly less bored out of his mind.

"Give me a scotch,” she said, ready to make some new friends.

"You got it." he flashed a smile before heading to get her a drink. 

When he got back she had already attracted a crowd of affectionate on-lookers. She was chatting a couple up as he handed her a drink before backing off to wipe the counter a few feet away. A tiny part of him was jealous but he ignored it. He had no right to be jealous. As long as she didn't compromise the mission, which he whole-heartedly trusted she would never do, it was none of his business. Her being liked at the club was actually pretty important for her to be hanging around all the time. They had agreed to make their relationship appear fairly open as this would raise the fewest questions with the crowd they were joining. So he stood there quietly wiping down the counter keeping a careful ear to make sure she was ok but nothing more. 

Eventually it was closing time and she made her way back to him. 

“Ready?” She questioned.

“Yep, lets go.” He looked around before grabbing his coat and stating, “I am exhausted.” They exited the bar and hailed a cab in silence. Once they got back to the apartment they continued much the same. Silently they both changed before falling into bed and quickly greeting sleep. It hadn't been a particularly eventful night but they were both exhausted from the stress of it all and glad to finally be in their sanctuary away from the bustle of the club. And this was only night one.

:::::::::::::::::

Erin woke up earlier than she was expecting due to her flailing partner next to her. Jay was rolling around and flailing, muttering fearful word fragments, obviously in the throes of a nightmare.

“Jay,” Erin tried, quiet at first, “Jay.” A little more insistent now, “Jay!” She finally shouted, shaking his shoulder. He still didn’t wake. He was thrashing around, more violent than ever. Finally she crawled on top of him, pinning his struggling hands before repeating once more, “Jay!” 

He finally responded but not in the way she expected. Moments later she was the one pinned as he had flipped them. After a few seconds he opened his eyes and the tension left his face. He looked stunned and confused, attempting to take in his surroundings.

“Hey,” she said quietly, drawing his eyes back to her, “you ok?” 

“Yeah, all good.” He replied, voice gruff.

“Ok.” she said as he slid off her, “Second night sleeping in the same bed and you’re already keeping me up.”

“Sorry.” He said obviously trying to laugh. 

“Hey, it’s ok.” She said laying her hand on his chest and cozying up to his side. They both fell asleep soon after, Jay relaxing into her touch. 

::::::::::::::::::

It had been almost a week and not that much had changed. They had identified a couple players but didn’t have much of a picture of how the operation worked yet. Erin was at the club again tonight, already settled in talking to a small group around her. After a few minutes he noticed her motioning him over and walked the couple of steps to stand in front of her and the couple she was chatting with.

“What’s up babe?” he asked making eye contact with her to check that everything was ok.

“Oh nothing, Denise and Jamie here were just asking if we wanted to join them in the purple room when your shift ends in a couple minutes.” Erin responded nonchalantly.

“And what did my girlfriend tell you two beautiful ladies?” Jay asked turning to the couple in front on him.

“She said that she would have to check with you, so what do you say?” Asked the taller of the two, Denise by his guess.

“Sounds good.” He said smiling over at Erin, silently checking in with her.

“Wonderful.” She smiled back, “Could you ladies give me and James a quick moment and then we’ll meet you there?” 

“No problem.” Jamie responded.

Erin pulled Jay in for a long, passionate kiss before smoothly sliding over to his ear to ask “You good?” 

“Yep, all good.” He replied, still slightly winded from the kiss.

A couple of minutes later Jay’s shift was over and he rounded the bar to stand in front of Erin. She gave him a small nod before leading him away by the hand towards a back room. As they reached the end of a long hallway they found a room labeled ‘purple’. They made eye contact before smashing their lips together and stumbling into the room. After about thirty seconds they broke apart to find a very pleased looking Jamie and Denise. 

“Don’t let us interrupt.” Jamie drawled.

“You two look like you’re having some fun.” Denise laughed.

“Are you sure?” Erin asked, not psyched about being studied while she and Jay just stood there making out.

“Positive,” Denise replied, “you’re putting on quite the show.”

“Don’t mind if we do.” Jay said giving Erin a devilish smile before diving back in.

He proceeded to back over to one of the benches, which lined the darkly colored, ill-lit room. She settled on his lap, straddling him while he started to kiss down his neck. When he got to her ear before whispering a questioning ‘good?’. She attempted to make her answering ‘yes’ sound like a moan, which was not exceptionally difficult considering the assault Jay was currently waging on her neck. Just as she quieted he began sucking a mark onto her collarbone, which caused her to slam her hips down and let out an accidental moan. 

“C’mon Monica we can give these kind ladies a better show than that.” Jay said a hint of mischief lacing his voice.

“Oh we can, can we?” She replied slightly indignantly, “Well let’s see about that.”

A second later she pulled his head back up smashing her lips into his. She then began trailing her lips down his neck. As she gently trailed her tongue behind his earlobe he let out a grunt. As he grunted she began grinding her hips down into his eliciting a low moan. As she ground down she started to notice that she was not the only one affected by this little charade. Just as she was starting to really enjoy herself she heard a phone ring.

“Sorry to interrupt this beautiful show,” Denise said turning to answer her phone. After a minute she turned back looking disappointed and announced, “It looks like Jamie and I will have to leave this little shindig early, that was the babysitter.”

“Aw, sorry.” Erin responded, feigning sympathy. 

Denise and Jamie quickly gathered their belongings and left Jay and Erin sitting there awkwardly. Erin smashed her lips back into Jay’s before pulling back to take a breath.

“E-“ Jay tried.

“James,” Erin spoke loudly, laughter lacing her voice. She then leaned in closer to whisper, smile still plastered on her face, “I can’t tell if that’s a pinhole camera over by the door.” 

“Oh baby, we better get out of here before something truly filthy occurs.” Jay responded, understanding her point.

She then stood, followed by Jay who slipped his arm around her waist. They quickly exited the club and were greeted by the frigid night air. They hailed a cab and headed back to their apartment. Once they got in the door they kept as much space between them as possible all the while knowing in just a few hours they would have to retire to the same bed. He went about recording all the people he’d seen that night, including any other information he had on them. She busied herself looking at floor plans of the club trying to figure out if there was anywhere they could bug it that might prove fruitful. After a while she gave up and announced she was going to go shower and then try to get some sleep. Once she was showered and settled in bed Lindsay found sleep evaded her. She simply laid there staring at the ceiling going over the night in her head. Was it all some weird dream? At least they’d made it through the night and kept their cover. They would deal with the rest in the morning. That was a lie. They wouldn’t deal with it, they’d ignore it and banter and pretend everything was perfectly normal. That was the way they dealt with things and she wasn’t ready to change that anytime soon. 

By the time Jay was ready to fall into bed Erin had managed to fall asleep, much to his relief. What the fuck was that? ‘We can do better’? God he was an idiot. They were slightly over a week in and he was already pushing it. But the amazing cop she was Erin had gone right along with him and played along. Thank god. Jay fell asleep quickly exhausted by the magnitude of the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry it's been a while but I am already working on the next chapter and it should be posted within the week, maybe even later today depending on how much I decide to procrastinate in other areas of my life. I hope you enjoy this chapter! I was initially intending to make this slow burn but am quickly learning I may be too impatient because I want them together NOW! Anyway we'll see how this goes. If you're curious this was Erin's dress: https://www.lulus.com/products/strap-me-silly-black-bodycon-dress/116594.html


	4. Maddy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to i_as_the_pen for commenting and motivating me to join the procrastination nation and write this. This is fairly unproofread and short so I'm sorry but I hope you enjoy!

Their routine at the club continued for a good two weeks while producing few results. Erin texted the station from a burner they hid in an old cigarette box under the bed every couple days. It was the Friday of the second week and they were getting ready to head to the club. He had run an errand earlier in the day and she was just finishing up her makeup when she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in!" She called, delicately sweeping on the last of her blush. As Halstead opened the door and came in she was stunned, "Why...why are you wearing a suit?" She questioned.

"Oh, yeah, it's black and white night at the club. Shit, did I not mention it?" He said looking down at her stunning lavender dress.

"What do you think?" She asked slightly annoyed, the point of this assignment was to not stand out by say wearing purple to "Black and White Night".

"S-sorry" he said, still distracted by her dress "Can you wear that nice white one?"

"Yeah, sure, ok." She looked down at her phone, "Shit we gotta get out the door!" She said starting to pull her current dress over her head as she walked past him back into the bedroom.

"Yes we do but wow Lindsey, standing right here."

"See something worth complaining about? I prefer this to blowing our cover by showing up really late." She reasoned while scrambling around to find the white dress.

"Nope, nothing at all." He said barely paying attention as he watched his breathtaking partner strut confidently around in her underwear working to fix his mistake.

"Jay, focus."

"Yeah ok sorry, tonight should be able to get us some major intel, Maddy seems about ready to bring me in. She told me to meet her in the back halfway through my shift."

"Oooh so she's Maddy now?" Erin teased smoothing down the white dress while zipping back into the bathroom to make sure her makeup still matched.

"Oh calm down we're just friends. You would know if anything was going on, I don't know if you've noticed but we're sorta sleeping in the same bed."

"Okayyyyy," she laughed attempting to sound unconvinced, "let's go!"

They headed out to the club and sure enough halfway through his shift Maddy came up to him and tapped him on the shoulder signaling to follow her into a back room. The second he walked in she had him pinned back against the door.  
"Wh-wha-?" He asked before her mouth consumed his, he played along kissing her back. After a few minutes she pulled back, a huge smile plastered across her face.

"Madds, I thought you said you had a opportunity for some extra cash?"

She smiled, chuckling slightly "Oh god no, I don't get caught up in that shit James! I just needed something to get you back here without raising little Ms. Monica's suspicions. It's more fun that way." She grinned looking very proud of herself.

"Well then," he smiled, crashing his lips back into hers. He closed his eyes working to act enthusiastic about the person in front of him. There was nothing wrong with Maddy she just wasn't... Well she wasn't exactly what he wanted. Soon enough he knew Lindsey would start to worry.

::::::::::::::::

“Hey, have you seen James?” Erin approached one of Jay’s coworkers, Allen she thought his name was.

“I think he went into the back with Maddy.” Allen smirked.

“Ok, thanks.” Erin responded quickly venturing back to try to find her partner. She had given him an hour but she was starting to worry. As she reached the back room Jay came out looking disheveled with obvious sex hair. “Oh… there you are… I couldn’t find you anywhere.” She said slipping from stunned and saddened back into a calm drawl.

“Right here.” He smiled before pulling her in seemingly to kiss her temple whispering in her ear, “Sorry Er, she kinda cornered me.”

She laughed as if he’d said something dirty before leaning in to whisper, “No apologies needed, did you get anything?”

“Nada,” he responded in a normal voice, “I have to finish my shift but I promise we will get to that later.” He smirked as if he was talking about some illicit sexual act not a professional debrief.

“I will see you at home Mr., I think I have had plenty to drink tonight.” Erin said, giggling at the end.

“Oh, uhm, ok. See you there.” He said slightly surprised before smashing his lips into hers. This kiss was no where as near as reciprocal as the ones they’d previously shared. Erin broke it quickly, plastering a fake smirk on her face before walking away hips swinging. 

As soon as she got out of the club she hailed a cab and high tailed it back to their apartment. Once she arrived she hurried upstairs and attempted to stick her key in the door as quickly as she could. It didn’t work. Not because it didn’t fit, no it didn’t work because her hands were shaking. She took a deep breath and steadied her hand before sliding the key in. Once she got in the door she slammed her back against the door, sliding down it into a seated position. What the fuck was wrong with her? She was on the job and she’d just left because Jay’s lips didn’t taste right? This was her job! Her life! Just because she could still taste Millicent or whatever her name was on Jay’s lips doesn’t mean she can flake on work! His tasting like sugar and spice and everything cherry was not allowed to mess up her job performance! She didn’t have any claim to Jay not to mention they were undercover and she was sure he just did what he believed was in the mission’s best interest. This was ridiculous, she didn’t have feelings for Jay! Not if this is where feelings for Jay landed her!

Okay so maybe she had some feelings for Jay, some slightly unprofessional feelings. But that did not mean she could let them affect her like this! She needed to get whatever this was under control and now.

:::::::::::

As Jay returned back to the bar to keep serving people he felt awful. Once Maddy had started kissing him he’d slowly given in, leaning into he kiss and pushing it farther. He worked to remember that gaining anyone’s trust at the club could prove fruitful even if they weren’t directly involved. He also had to remind himself how stupid it was to be thinking about Erin while he was kissing another girl. It was really inconsiderate to the other girl and completely pointless anyway. “Oh definitely” was wishful thinking not a promise. Him and Erin were a daydream that would never come true. The second he’d seen her face though he somehow felt guilty for sleeping with Maddy. He felt even worse he hadn’t warned her how long he’d be gone, they’d made a deal wait an hour before sending the search party. He was in the back with Maddy for almost two. They thought Maddy was involved so for all Erin knew he’d already been killed and fed to the fishes. He couldn’t believe he let time get away from him like that. God he was a jerk! He’d obviously given his partner a scare but there was something else too. She was stunned when she saw him walking out of there still trying to put himself back together. Maybe she couldn’t believe how irresponsible he’d been. Oh god what if she thought he disregarded any worry it might cause her just to get laid! He hadn’t done it on purpose he just lost track of time! She had also frowned right after he kissed her like she tasted pickled herring. Maybe this assignment was too much for them, sure they could play a couple but at what cost? He had to talk to her, check in.

By the time he got home she was asleep, lying peacefully in bed, her face inexplicably relaxed. He creased his brow disappointed and yet somehow content knowing she was getting some rest. He laid down next to her prepared to stare at her until he fell asleep.


	5. Clarissa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, finally a new chapter! Sorry it's taken a while. Your comments got me off my butt and I finally wrote! Hopefully you guys enjoy!

They were at the club for only the third time that week because someone has stolen a bunch of Jay's shifts. Erin was sitting at the bar lazily stirring her drink with her little straw and eyeing Jay out of the corner of her eye. Jay meanwhile was having an older couple explain to him how to make a drink he'd never heard of. As soon as he had hobbled together his best guess at their drinks and they began walking away he felt a warm body crash across the bar into his chest with arms wrapping quickly around his neck. Panic immediately struck, it couldn't be. Could it? 

"J-!!" She began to scream in excitement. 

"James." He whispered quickly in her ear. 

"James!!!!" She finished luckily catching on and not completely blowing their cover. She pulled back, a grin plastered across her face, "it's been too long."

"Yes it has," Jay responded still shocked she was here. 

She leaned in again, coming right next to his ear before whispering, "Take a breath Jay. I won't blow your cover. Call me Nancy, Nance if you want." 

"Clarissa, come over tonight. We'll catch up." Jay asked still concerned and a little confused. He tore a sheet off the notepad behind the counter and scribbled down their cover address before handing it to Clarissa. 

She pulled back the grin reappearing on her face, "Sounds like a plan." She stuffed the scrap of paper down her bra before sauntering away and disappearing into the crowd. 

Erin had sat stunned watching this whole scene unfold. At first all she felt was pure panic as whoever this was obviously didn't know Jay's cover but once she screamed James most of the panic was gone. Erin still felt worried but she mostly felt confused and just the shyest pang of jealousy. Who was this woman? Was there still a possibility she would blow their cover? Once Jay detached from her and handed her a sheet of paper the worry reemerged full force. Who had he just passed information to? Would they be seeing this woman again? Who was he endangering their cover for? 

As these questions filled her mind Jay walked over asking, "Hey baby, you wanna take my 15 with me?" 

"Of course." She responded silkily, working a smirk onto her face. 

He grabbed her hand leading her to the end of the bar where he he pulled her close to him and urgently brought their lips together. Next he lead her back to one of the back rooms. They slipped into one called The Pink Room. Everything inside looked like a flower had exploded all over it. Now it was her turn to take the lead, drawing Jay over to a back corner. She placed one of his hands on either side of her head. He leaned in just close enough to her ear that she could feel his breath warming her ear. 

"Sorry about that Er, that was Clarissa. She worked in my old department. She's FBI now so I figured if she's here some communication might be in order. She-", Jay was cut-off by the sound of the door to the room being pushed open. 

A young couple stumbled in, one looking up for a second to drawl, "don't mind us" before returning to her partner. Their communication was now severely inhibited. Jay leaned down and lazily attached his mouth to her neck. He stayed in the same place for a while. She had no doubt he had left a mark. Slowly he moved up her neck just grazing it ever so lightly with his lips every few centimeters. Once he reached her ear he whispered, "she'll come", kiss, "later", kiss, "catch up, k?" He ended quietly. He then reaffixed his mouth, this time to her pulse point. 

"Yes!" She moaned, only partially in answer to his question. The door swung open a second time to reveal Maddy waiting expectantly. 

"Jaaaa-ames! Break's over!" She laughed. 

"Oh, yeah," Jay cleared his throat, "be right out!" He slowly backed away from Erin making eye contact with her to make sure everything was okay before turning to return to work. She gave him a slight nod before he was gone. 

::::::::::::

Later that night, once they had left the club and the tight dresses behind, Clarissa appeared at their apartment. To Erin her arrival felt as abrupt as it had at the club. She appeared out of nowhere, quickly making herself comfortable on their couch. 

"So..." She began. 

"What are you doing at the club Clarissa?" Jay asked. 

"The FBI has an informant who tipped us off to some activity there, I got sent to check it out." Clarissa responded. 

"You get anything?" Jay asked praying Clarissa had better luck than they had. 

"No, not yet. Our informant wasn't terribly forthcoming with details. How about you guys?" 

"We haven't really found much." Erin admitted. 

"We'll keep you updated if you do the same." Jay added. 

"Sounds like a dealio." Clarissa smiled. 

"Ok, uh do you want a drink or anything Clarissa?" Jay asked unsure of where to go from here. 

"I'm always up for a beer." She responded. 

"Ok, I'll go see what we have. Er, you still haven't eaten right?" He asked, they were running late earlier and she hadn't had a chance to eat anything. 

"Nope." She responded, slightly touched by his concern. 

"Ok I'll see what I can scrounge up." Jay said before turning and heading into the kitchen. 

As soon as Jay was gone Clarissa scooted down the couch to sit right next to Erin. "So you and Jay huh?" 

Erin was baffled for a minute. Clarissa knew they were on the job too right? How unprofessional does she think they are? She smiled, trying to look amused before responding, "Oh no, we're just under as a couple." 

"But you've had sex right?" Clarissa boldly asked. 

Erin scoffed a little at the assumption, "No..." She was becoming uncomfortable with where this conversation was headed. She wasn't really up for discussing Jay, not to mention her sex life, with some ex-coworker of his. 

"Shame." Clarissa said shaking her head dramatically. 

"And why is that?" Erin asked starting to get annoyed. 

"You're missing out." Clarissa responded simply. 

"Wh-what?" Erin asked stunned. 

"He's amazing in the sack. He is not a small guy, in any way." Clarissa continued, a sense of nostalgia and joy in her voice. 

"We're not sleeping together." Erin responded, completely at a loss for what else to say. 

"Like I said, your loss. So you wouldn't care if I went in there and saw if he was interested?" 

"We're colleagues." Erin's argument sounded stupid to her own ears. 

"Sureeeee." Clarissa responded, completely unconvinced. 

Their conversation was over. They both sat on their phones until Jay reemerged a couple minutes later. 

"Hey, so I found you some leftover spaghetti. And Clarissa here is your beer." Jay said, offering each of them a full hand. 

Erin gratefully grabbed the spaghetti, realizing how hungry she was. "Thanks Jay."

"You know on second thought I think I'm ok. But hey, do you wanna grab a drink tomorrow night Jay? Catch up?" 

Jay looked between the women suddenly concerned what they had discussed while he was gone. "Sorry Clarissa, I don't think my boss would sign off on me taking personal time while in under. Definitely once this assignment is done. Swear." Jay said putting his hand over his heart. 

"Of course." Clarissa gave a sweet smile. 

"It was nice seeing you Clarissa, we'll talk soon if we get anything." Jay said bringing her into a hug.

"Don't miss your chance with her." Clarissa whispered into Jay's shoulder. She pulled back quickly giving Erin a quick hug, "It was nice meeting you." 

"You too." Erin responded giving a small nod. 

Clarissa walked to the door before turning and saying, "We'll talk soon, hopefully someone will have something." She offered a smile and next second the door was closing behind her. 

"So... Clarissa?" Erin asked spinning lazily towards Jay. 

"Yeah, yeah we worked together a while back, she's great. Went on a couple dates before she got transferred." Jay responded nonchalantly. 

"She seems nice." Erin said giving a genuine smile. 

"She really is," Jay said offering a nostalgic smile in return, "Did you get enough to eat?" 

"Yeah I'm good, exhausted. I think I'm just gonna head to bed." 

"Ok, I'll see you in the morning." 

Erin headed into the bedroom. This whole exchange had left her with a lot to think about. Jay simply stood in the middle of the living room for a minute before falling back on to the couch and letting his head loll back in exhaustion.


	6. Tall, Blond, and Most-Definitely Handsome

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for this taking so long I really do. Anyway I hope you enjoy it and please comment! It gets me off my butt and reminds me to write.

"Jay. Jay... Jay. Jay!" 

"Mmmm not yet babe." Jay responded still very much asleep. 

"Jay....." Erin said irritated, "Wake. Up." He opened one eye looking like a toddler up past his bedtime. "Up." 

He begrudgingly sat up, "Yes?"

"It's noon." 

"And?"

"And it's noon and we have work to do." 

He fell back onto to the couch, groaning as he went, "Five more minutes...." 

Erin grabbed a pillow, stood up, threw it at Jay's head and responded simply, "No."

He threw her a rather deadly look before relenting. They spent the next 7 hours building profiles of all the remaining suspects at the club before Erin announced that it was about time for them to head to the club. 

"Yeah, yeah we probably should," Jay responded, not yet looking up from his file. 

"Do you wanna drop these files at the station tomorrow?" Erin asked. 

"Uhhhhm...." Jay finally looked up, "Can you? Maddy wanted to have lunch and I figure even if she's not a suspect having a friend at the club could help secure our cover."

"Yeah, sure." Erin nodded. 

"Ok let's get ready!" He said hopping up. They got ready in a matter of minutes and headed out. 

Once they were at the club Jay went in the back to punch in while Erin sat down at the end of the bar. Moments after she sat down Maddy popped up, "What can I getcha?" She asked beaming. 

"Hey Maddy," Erin said smiling back. "How 'bout a Sex On The Beach?" 

"Comin' right up!" Maddy replied. 

Erin sat at the bar for a while watching the patrons mill about. After about a half hour she felt a tap on her shoulder and turned to find a tall, blond man invading her space. 

"Well who do we have here?" She asked in the sexiest voice she could muster. 

He leaned in to whisper in her ear, "Someone very interested in what's hiding under that beautiful dress." 

"More than you could ever imagine." She replied silkily. 

"Why don't we see about that," he said while grasping her hand and leading her toward a back room. 

Oh god ew was the only thought coming to mind right now. She did not want to make out with some random stranger, not to mention show him what was under her dress. 

There were few times when Erin had been more glad to see Jay's shining blue eyes. He was standing at the entrance to the hallway, leaning against the door jam, arms crossed. As she and mystery man approached he pushed himself upright and gave a smirk. 

"I'm afraid I'm gonna have to steal my girl away if that's ok. Barely seen her all week." Jay lied through his teeth, the smirk still covering all his features. 

"We were just gonna have some fun, but if that's what the lady wants..." Tall-blond-and most definitely handsome replied. 

Erin stepped up on to her toes just high enough to whisper, "We'll play another time," before planting a kiss on his cheek. 

Jay quickly grabbed Erin's other arm, gently but firmly, and continued the journey back towards the private rooms. Once he found one he lead her inside not even bothering to close the door behind them. 

Jay pulled Erin into his lap in the same motion he sat down. He immediately smashed their lips together. Erin could feel his frustration as he trailed kisses across her cheek and down her throat. 

"What was that?" She asked, perplexed by his behavior. "We agreed open seemed less suspicious." 

"We did." He acknowledged. 

"So why'd you pull me away from tall-blond-and most definitely handsome?" She asked not caring that she had accidentally called him that out loud. 

"You didn't look comfortable." He replied. 

For a second she was overwhelmed by his concern. That was, before her pride kicked in, "Wasn't your call to make."

"You're telling me you wanted to come back here with him?" Jay asked, sounding a little hurt. 

"So what if I did?" She asked challengingly. 

"Just looking out from my partner," he said, pure sincerity. 

Just then another couple sauntered into the room practically attacking each other. Jay redoubled his efforts hoping he could get them out of there without too much of a scene. He began sucking on her neck until eventually she was sure he had left quite a mark. Then he picked another spot and sucked again, raking his teeth deliberately over the skin. Erin's neck would be black and blue by the morning. Her skin began to shiver and she felt a moan form in her throat. 

"Jay-mes..." She moaned. 

Jay didn't stop until Erin had at least four or five hickeys peppering her neck. He then made his way back up to her mouth realizing his jealousy had led him to get just a little carried away. When his lips met hers he felt her grind down into his lap. He let the charade go on for a minute before it started to feel too real and he had to pull away. 

"I think my shift's over babe, let's get out of here." He said abruptly before pushing her off his lap and pulling her out the door behind him.


End file.
